The truth of all that is evil
by matash21
Summary: The perspective of Mulder after the final scene of 'The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati' and how their friendship is drastically altered through their actions which follow.


**_So I have been pretty busy with college work and so haven't really had a lot of time for writing. I wrote this one shot just to give people a little bit of MSR which we so crave desperately in the year 2012.  
>This one shot is based around my idea of what could have happened after the end sequence for season 7 episode 'The sixth extinction: Amor Fati'. :) Enjoy fellow Philes. <em>**

* * *

><p>I stare down upon her, her deep blue pools staring back deep into my soul as our eyes lock in for a breathless embrace, our souls connecting like never before. I want so badly for her to place her lips upon mine and for us share our first real kiss in what seems like the perfect moment.<p>

Scully and I were standing between the hallway and the doorway to my apartment, our eyes were engaged with each others like a hawk onto its pray. It had been a long and strenuous week since Scully had rescued me from Cancer man and his wild antics of cutting into my brain. It had been a long week of staying at home and not doing any strenuous activities, this meant work most of all. During this week I missed Scully profusely and the only highlight of my day was when she visited me after work. When she visited we chatted about what had happened whilst I was going mad and how Albert Hosteen had visited Scully the night before she inevitably came and saved me. I didn't think that the world 'coincidence' belonged in this story for some reason; it just seemed so extreme that it could only fit into the realm of fate.

My mind was battling not only the wound in my head- which in time would heal - but it also tried to concur the news which Scully just revealed, that Diana Fowley was dead. I can understand that from when Scully knew her she was a: callous, malicious, maniacal, conniving, back-stabbing, double-crossing, two-faced bitch. However; the Diana I knew when I first fell in love was her was that she was: smart, funny, glamorous, lovable, tender, devoting, doting, amorous, and ambitious. She had the right attributes to become a great human being, but the devil had her number and her time was up.

Scully places her lips upon my forehead and kisses me tenderly, careful not to press too hard upon my wound. I close my eyes and wait for her to finally place her lips on my own, but she doesn't, instead she places my baseball cap back onto my head carefully, she looks me deep into the eyes once again and strokes my face softly, leading a trail to my lips where she places her soft thumbs. I want her with every fibre of my being to replace her thumbs with her lips, but again, she doesn't. She just walks off nonchalantly. I close my eyes again, falling back into my dreams where I am met with the younger version of myself, making a UFO out of sand, when this dream finishes I open my eyes and smile, contemplating the next step I am about to endure.

I peer down the corridor to Scully who is standings and awaiting the elevator and I beckon her.

"Scully." She turns around and faces me in sheer bafflement. "Do you have to go now?" I ask.

She shrugs and looks down upon the watch on her wrist and then she begins to walk slowly over to me. "Not really." she replies. "Why, what do you have in mind?" She replies with a weak smile.

"Beers and a movie?" I reply almost coy.

"Mulder, you can't drink anything whilst you are on your medication." She retorts with superiority over me, as both my doctor and my partner.

"Who said anything about me?" I smile and step aside from the door so that she can enter.

I didn't really think this whole thing through. My apartment was a real pigsty, I had empty pizza boxes lining the coffee table in the living room and soda cans sprawled out everywhere bar the trashcan. '_**Welcome to my humble abode'**_ I think to myself.

"See that you have cleaned up." Scully utters.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I am a single man who has been off work for far too long." I reply almost sullen.

"If that is then case then I am a single woman, who lives on her own, and yes I still manage to eat a healthy diet and even I have time to clean the place up." she replies raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, make yourself at home and I shall grab you a beer." I reply heading into the kitchen.

I walk to the fridge and find an unopened bottle of rosé wine in the door and without haste I pour her a medium glass full and get myself out an alcohol free beer '_**Oh joy'**_. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where I can see Scully has cleaned up a little and thrown the empty food containers into the trash. As I enter she is sitting on the couch staring at the fish tank as it illuminates the dimply lit room, though clearly her mind is elsewhere. I shuffle over to the couch and place the wine and beer onto the coasters on the coffee table. She turns and looks at me, delivering me with a dim smile, her mind still miles away in thought.

"I distinctly remember saying that you weren't aloud any drink, Mulder." She stares at the bottle on the table and then back at me, her eyes looking as though they are filling with tears.

"Scully. Is – everything okay?" I ask doubtfully as I stare her deep into her eyes and that is when she starts to cry.

I open my arms and she folds around me, she cries into my chest as I stroke her auburn locks, occasionally getting the sweet scent of her shampoo waft up into my nostril. We sit in complete silence as she cries into my chest for about five minuets, after this time she wipes her eyes and stares at me deep into the eyes once again.

"Want to tell me about it?" I ask, taking her hand in mine as a sign of comfort and to reassure her that I am someone whom she can confide in.

"It – It's just – after what happened last week and – and finding you nearly d – dead, I – I couldn't think of what it would be like w – without you." She takes a large intake of breath to stop the tears from falling again though a few escape none the less.

My hand which clasps hers gently releases and I stoke the back of it with my thumb, I look at her in her pebbled blue eyes and I speak from the deepest depths of my heart where my true emotions lie.

"Scully. There will come a day in this lifetime where I am not going to be here beside you. As a woman of God you have come to believe that I will be with you wherever you go, looking down upon you, and I will be, so long as you need me too." I move my hand from hers and hover it over her chest where her heart is. "I'll be in here." I smile at her, almost shedding a tear of the though of nearly losing her to cancer a few years back.

"Mulder." She whimpers, the tears falling down her cheeks once again, I open my arms and embrace her body into mine and I enveloped her.

Her quivering body echoes onto mine as she cries silently to herself again, I try to comfort her by rubbing the small of her back, but I feel its a little too personal for our relationship and so I move my hand to the top of her back where I continue to rub it tenderly. She moves and looks up at me, her eyes pools of sunken malice and sorrow, her eyes screaming at me as I place my lips softly upon her forehead and she smiles an ever so tedious smile. I think to myself, _"Now is a greater time then any." _ So I finally do it, I lean down to her lips and give her a peck, she could take it in either one of two ways, One: She thinks it is a kiss of friendship or, Two: She is feeling the same amount of love that I have felt from the moment I laid eyes on her in the X-files basement when she first walked in nearly seven years ago.

It was over before I knew it and so I continue to look her into her blue eyes as I try to hide the blush which I can feel creeping over my face, but then she smiles at me. This smile contradicts the sadness which is in her eyes, this smile moves me in more ways then one as my pants get a little tighter.

We stare deep into each others eyes in utter silence, neither of us wanting to break it as we embrace one and other in our minds eye. My mind is rushing through everything but the same thing keeps screaming out at me: 'Kiss her again!' I inhale a deep breath and close in for another kiss, this time to my surprise she meets me with her lips and I close my eyes enjoying the moment I have waited so long for. I caress her lips with mine slowly, adding passion with every second, after a few moments, I take my tongue and message her bottom lip, asking access into her mouth and with no hesitation she accepts, greeting my tongue with hers. My hands are wandering up and down her back as she tugs lightly at tuffs of my hair.

We finally break for air when she finally realises what has just occurred, she begins to speak but I stop her, crashing my lips upon hers again, this time she is not a compliant as she was when she kissed back before, however; as soon a my tongue meets with hers she becomes more relaxed and kisses back with a whole lot more passion. We are starting to get pretty aggressive with one another now as we both long for something more – exciting. I push her backwards on the couch and practically lay my entire body on top of her where I finally rest my hands upon her tender breasts, she moans slightly and this makes me smile. I fondle with her breasts as she plays with my hair, not until now has it occurred to me that my head is pounding with what feels like a million heartbeats, I just try to ignore it and carry on touching Scully more intimately then I ever have before.

We break our kiss once again and I am looking down upon Scully who in turn is looking up at me with eager eyes. I unbutton the first button on her blouse and move her hair aside from her neck and I start to place small butterfly kisses between her jaw and her neck. She clasps at my hair and tugs at it harder, whilst taking in sharp intakes of air between gasps. I latch my lips around her jugular and begin to suckle upon it, she gasps louder and she grips my hair even tighter, with every gasp and moan the erection in my trousers gets bigger and bigger, awaiting one thing to happen, and I am sure that Scully can feel it through my trousers as I pin her to the couch. My theories are correct as she takes her hand and begins to stoke my enlarged penis and I begin to quiver. I stop kissing her neck where a deep purple bruise has begun to form and move my hands to her top where I succeed to unbutton it. Her bra is white lace and I cup her breasts through it before I try to unhook it from the back, when I succeed after a few tries I place my hands upon her soft, succulent breasts as I kiss my way from her neck down to her naval. As I reach her naval her stomach muscles begin to clench as I begin caressing her nipple between my finger and thumb, sharp gasps and moans escape her mouth involuntarily as she begins to circum to the pleasure. Scully tugs at the bottom of my shirt and I lift it off over my head, careful not to create more pain in my head then what is already existent, I clearly grimace in pain as I pull the last of the shirt off and chuck it onto the floor because Scully looks up with a caring eye.

"Are you okay, does your head hurt?" She finally asks breathlessly.

"A little, but I'm fine." I lie.

"Come here." She whispers with a come hither gesture on her index finger.

I lean down towards her and she places her soft lips upon the bandage where the pain is ebbing from and it almost instantaneously stops throbbing. I move my lips back to hers and my hands back to her breasts where I continue to play with her nipples. I create a smouldering wake wherever my lips touch as her body eradiates an enormous amount of heat, I trail my lips from her lips down to her neck and to her breast where I replace my hands with my mouth and put my hands onto her thighs. I push her skirt up so that I can feel her panties which are underneath, and like her bra they are lace. I push her panties aside and slowly begin to slide my fingers across her moist vagina, and I can tell that this take her completely by surprise as she groans my name. I caress her nipple with my tongue and her clitoris with my finger, her breaths getting shorter and shorter with groans between. I release my clasp from the nipple with my mouth and move it back up to her lips, my fingers still prodding at her clitoris.

I take my hand away for a second and I unzip my trousers, letting my member free from its confined cage. I look down at Scully, our bodies touching and smouldering upon every second and that it when I stand up. Scully is looking at me with the most confused look in her eye as I pick her up gently. I carry her into the bedroom which is actually the cleanest part of my apartment seeing as I never actually use it. I lay her down upon the bed and I begin to pull her skirt off as well as her soaking wet panties and I chuck them onto the floor, I place another kiss upon her lips before standing up and unbuckling my belt and pulling down my trousers and boxers in one.

She stares at me with lust in her eyes as I begin to lean back down to her, I kiss her tenderly upon her lips as she closes her eyes in preparation for when I enter her, and I do. I begin thrusting her slowly as we start off, she had already had a head start and so I need to time it well. The slow thrusts maximise pleasure for longer and so she stars moaning again, and after a few minutes she whispers 'harder' and so I dive in a little deeper and thrust a little harder, making sure I rub my pelvic bone upon her clitoral region to help obtain the most pleasure for both her and me. Our climaxes near as I begin to feel her walls cave in around me and when they finally do, I cum inside of her, we moan each others name as we do so, panting heavily.

I withdraw myself and flop down next to her, trying to catch my breath as my head pounds in my ears. We lay on top of the covers naked, panting endlessly after the most exhilarating sexual experience of my life. I stare at Scully and she stares back, I open my arm and she leans her head onto my chest and I stroke her hair which is matted with sweat, this is when I see that she has quickly fallen asleep and I whisper gently to her. "I love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, What do you guys think of this one shot idea? I don't really go for one shots but they don't hold as much pressure as writing a story with chapter. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please review your thoughts :D Happy Philling :D <strong>_


End file.
